A Living Nightmare
by Heartsyou54
Summary: She always thought she was in control of her life. She had a boyfriend who she loved, the most caring family a girl could ask for, and a job that she loved dearly. So why was she suddenly falling for the one man that was set on destroying her life? RKO/OC


_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone other then Alexandria!_

**Summary: She always thought she was in control of her life. She had a boyfriend who she loved, the most caring family a girl could ask for, and a job that she loved dearly. So why was she suddenly falling for the one man that was set on destroying her life? Randy/OC **

Chapter One: Catching Up

It was a bright, sunny day in the beautiful city of Tampa, Florida. The perfect day for a small, peaceful family reunion. The only problem? Peaceful and Cena's just didn't go together.

"Get off me before I bash your face in with your own fist meat head!" Alexandria Cena screamed loudly as she thrashed around on the floor, desperately trying to get out from her cousin's grasp.

"I'd really love to see you try!" None other then John Cena replied while tightening the grip around her.

"You make me want to throw up! Now get off me before I make sure you and that skank of yours can't have kids for good!" John quickly rolled off of his cousin, he knew first hand just how serious she was when it came to her threats.

"She's not a skank! Now take it back!"

"Suck my dick bitch." Alex stood up brushing off the dirt from her white sun dress.

"Two things wrong with that sentence. First off, you don't have one. Even if you did have one I wouldn't put my mouth anywhere near it. Second off, your disgusting! I'm your damn cousin!" John stood up as well smiling down at his little cousin.

"Not to be rude, but you should really learn how to keep your mouth shut. No one likes to hear the constant bull shit that flows out of your god damn mouth twenty four/ seven." Alex sat down on a pool chair, slowly placing her heels back on her delicate feet.

John held his hands up defensively. He knew better then to argue with her when she was in a pissy mood.

Alexandria Cena was a whole new kind of woman. Men practically threw themselves at her. Her long brown hair and stunning features easily caught the attention of men of all kinds. What attracted men the most however, was her flawless eyes. Big, innocent eyes, the color of sapphire, made Alexandria look as innocent as the virgin Mary herself.

Alexandria, or Alex, as she liked to be called, could just never keep a guy. Her attitude and the way she spoke made many men up and leave her as soon as they heard her talk. Alex Cena had a vocabulary that would put a sailor to shame. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind. In fact, Alex made a living off of acting the way she was. Alexandria wrote a monthly column in a big time magazine.

"So are you going to the arena with me?" John walked downstairs, his gym bag in his left hand.

"Of course! I would never miss an opportunity to embarrass you in front of your co workers!" Alex grabbed her sunglass before practically skipping out the door in front of her older cousin.

Alex was livid by the time they had arrived at the arena. Not only had John made her listen to his country music in the car, but he also decided that he would sing every song he knew the lyrics to just to piss her off. After slapping the back of his head roughly, he slapped her back. She could already feel the bruise starting to form on her arm. John Felix Anthony Cena was a dead man.

To calm herself down, Alex decided to take a walk around the backstage area. Hardly anyone was there because of how early it was. She was thoroughly disappointed about this. Rounding a corner Alex bumped into a hard chest of solid muscle.

She looked up, glaring when she saw a pair of baby blue orbs.

"Learn how to fucking walk you asshole!" Alex's words were laced with venom.

"Excuse me?" Randy Orton glared right back at the girl in front of him. Nobody dared to speak to him like that. If they did, it always ended up badly. This time how ever, Randy couldn't help the feeling of wanting to laugh. This girl looked about twenty. Not to mention not even half of his size.

"You heard me. Learn to fucking walk! I'm sick of assholes like you thinking that they run shit around here!" Alex rolled her eyes as he clenched his fists at his side.

"Listen here sweetheart, I don't know who the hell you are or why your even here at this arena. But I'll be damned if you even try to push me around. How old are you? Twenty? Twenty one?" Randy slowly stepped closer to her, his glare intensifying as she took a step closer to him.

Alex wasn't phased by his behavior. If he wanted to play the intimidator, she would gladly let him. If there was one thing Alex Cena truly loved, it was a challenge.

"Twenty six for your information dick head. Now move out of my way before I make you move."

Randy pushed her into the wall, gripping her wrist in his hand tightly. "Messing with me, was the biggest mistake that you have ever made. I will make your life a living hell." He spoke so smooth, his voice deeper then usual as he held her against the wall.

"Is that a threat?" Alex quietly replied.

Randy smirked at her, picking his bag up from the floor. "That's a damn promise."

**Review? **


End file.
